Akisame Kōetsuji
Kōetsuji Akisame is a philosophical Jujutsu master, and one of the senior members of Ryonzanpaku and Doctor of the Ryonzanpoku. He was also the the first master willing to training Kenichi (though he is the least considerate of Kenichi's feelings). Akisame is the third oldest Master of the Ryonzanpaku. 'Ragnarok Saga' 'Introduction Arc' Akisame is introduced when Miu brings Kenichi to Ryozanpaku to train. When Kenichi is under his training, Kenichi notes how cruel and horrible he is when he almost kills him in all his training methods. 'The Three Man Squad of Valkyrie Arc' After hearing of a boxer in Ragnarok, Akisame recommends Kenichi to train under Apachai. After Kenichi defeats Ukita and Takeda, he brings them to his clinic to heal them and to do something about Takeda's left arm. He manages to work the arm again and when Takeda asks if he can fix it to the way it was before, Akisame says he can be a boxer again in no time. However, Takeda is horrified over how many painful treatments he must endure and even Kenichi is scarred by Akisame's treatments. 'Disciple Plans Arc' As Kenichi trains more, Akisame reveals that his physique is built to perfection after having shown Kenichi about his fighting style. After hearing of Kenichi's loss against Tsuji, he gathered all the masters together to explain his plan to help Kenichi grow stronger and have him move into Ryozanpaku for 24-hour training to build him up better and it will be "martial arts or death" in his words. 'Hermit Arc' When Miu gets a role in a play for Romeo and Juliet, Akisame helps her prepare and notices how horrible an actor Miu is. He convinces the others to attent the play and they watch her wondering where Kenichi was during that time. 'Siegfried Arc' He would occasionally watch some of his fights against Ragnarok and bet with Sakaki about who would win and Sakaki would bet on Kenichi. The two watch his fight against Hermit in a rematch and not help save his sister Honoka until after the fight ends. Akisames role in the Ragnarock Saga is somewhat short and only trains Kenichi and helps heal him and his friends. 'Final Clash Arc' He watches Siegfried fight Berserker and with Sakaki helps save him from drowning. He and Kensei help heal Kisara and Siegfried and keep him from leaving their clinice and is amazed how he wakes himself up from Kensei's needle injections despite being unconscious. He later watches Kenichi's fight against Ryuto and became enraged at Ogata's treatment on how he uses his own desciple as a guinea pig. He congratulates Kenichi as do the other masters for his victory. 'Yami/YOMI Saga' 'DofD Tournament Arc' He and the other masters now deal with the threat of Yami now that Ragnarok is defeated. And to prepare Kenichi, they triple his training and it causes him to try to run away. One day, he tells Takeda who asks of a famous boxer named James Shiba and how even Yami wouldn't take his arrogance, showing he has some sort of a grudge against him. He accompanies the other masters for the D of D tournament and helps defeat the associates of Yami and have them arrested. He and Kensei assists in healing Kenichi and his friends after the fights and from Sho's sneak attack from trying to take Miu away. After the tournament, Akisame and the other masters congradulates Kenichi's efforts for winning the tournament and defeating Sho Kano. 'Yomi in School Arc' After the DofD tournament, Akisame, Sakaki, and Kenichi go on a job as bodyguards for the Congress woman of Russia. It turns out that Alexander Gaidar was after the Congress woman for her information on Yami. Akisame goes after him with Kenichi as Sakaki was fighting two Yami masters. Akisame and Kenichi run into Boris Ivanov, who could only hold Akisame off for just over 1 second. Kenichi holds off Boris and his group while Akisame fights Alexander. Both masters seemed to be evenly matched since both use similar styles relying on grapples and throws, though Alexander's SAMBO has greater offensive power than Akisame's Jujutsu. However, Akisame has far more experience than Alexander as well as a better body build. Akisame gives Kenichi a signal to get the Congress woman while he holds Alexander off, though he receives a blow as a result off doing this. They both do their job and save her thanks to the last minute arrival of Sakaki. Both Alexander and Boris take their leave, failing their mission. He gives Kenichi a complement afterwards for completing the mission. Akisame and Sakaki go towards Russia's main government base. Akisame takes the mission on alone and knocks out all the guards without arousing attention. Both he and Alexander once again begin where they left off. Akisame initially appeared to have the upper hand, but has the situation turned against him when Alexander utilizes an imitation of his ultimate technique. This forced Akisame to do the same and both are unable to see each other. Akisame is caught by Alexander, who sees one of his conscious soldiers still awake watching the battle and looks at the reflection formed by his eyes to see Akisame. However, Akisame, who has been used to being thrown countless times, counters Alexander's attack by using his ki to manipulate Alexander into various throws. When Alexander uses his Forward March of Death, Akisame utilizes a grapple that knocks Alexander out for 2 seconds, prompting Alexander to view it as a loss and to allow himself to be taken to Big Lock. 'Master-Disciple Tag Match Arc' Hearing of Takeda's offer of a friendly match, Akisame didn't want Kenichi to fight, howeve, after Shiba insulted his mustache he wanted Kenichi to fight. The two masters made a bet with the loser’s master have to shave off his moustache. Kenichi wins the fight due to Shiba throwing the towel in to save Takeda and Akisame comends him on that but still forces him to shave his mustache. Shiba was ready to have his moustache cut off, but Akisame wanted to shake hands instead. However, Shiba jumped outside refusing to neither shave his facial hair nor receive pity from his rival and only shaved off a small amount of his mustache. Akisame, enraged and screaming Shiba's name, had Shigure go to shave all of Shiba’s hair off, but he got on a train. 'Ethan Stanley Arc' After Rachel Stanley is taken by Jenazad, Akisame and the other masters with Kenichi and Ethan (Rachels brother) assist in saving her. 'Okinawa Arc' Akisame and the other masters all go to Okinawa and while Apachai fights Agaard, Akisame is paired with Spear of the East and wins. After Apachai is left for dead after his fight with Agaard, Akisame and Kensei arrive to save him and use his medical expertise to save him and nurse him on their flight back home. After returning home, Akisame and the other masters leave due to the police arrive and must disband for the moment. Eventually, they all return and go back to their usuall daily activities. 'Return to Japan Arc' Following Ukita's near death experience from the gunman and his fight with Shiratori, Akisame treated him and he was alright. He starts praising Shiba for saving him only to become greatly enraged after hearing it was Shiba's fault to begin with and how he's being complemented instead of being blaimed. He gives chase to Shiba only to stop after seeing him next to Akisame's Momimomi statue that took him a month to build. He scolds Akisame for forcing Kenichi down the path of martial arts only for Kenichi to state he chose this himself and Shiba uses this opportunity to escape and breaks one of the arms on the statue causing Akisame to scream out Shiba's name. 'Titan Arc' Following the discover of a Yami base, Akisame the the rest of the masters gather to the location, but force Kenichi, Miu and the Shinpaku Alliance to stay for their protection. They arrive and Akisame notes how they know Ogata's ancient martial arts style and notes this place is Ogata's home and decide to send him to Big Lock. They all then defeat their opponents and split up to find Ogata. He greets Sakaki as he smashed through a wall believing he found Ogata only to be dissapointed. He then regroups with the others noting Ogata was never in the castle. He and the others return home and is greeted by Tanaka and shows worry for the young fighter due to his desire to kill Ogata. He later sneezes wondering if someone was talking about him while placing Kenichi into one of his Hell machines stating his disciple promised to train hard today to go to the amusement park later and even made it easy for this time. At night, he has a private talk with the elder who reveals he went to the Tenchi Mushin School after having sensed something in Tanaka's tenacity. He says the dojo was burnt down but was lucky enough to meet a former disciple and realized after that his former prediction came true in the worse possible way. The elder knows what he's talking about and they pray that Tanaka doesn't meet with Ogata. Akisame then listens as the elder tells the story of Kai Midou and how Tanaka married his daughter, concieved there son and the tragedy Ogata brought to Tanaka's life. After the story, Akisame and the other masters are shocked to discover that Ogata didn't just murder Tanaka's master, but his wife as well, who was pregnant with his unborn child. 'The Eternal Sunset Arc' After the battle between the Shinpaku Alliance and Yomi, the masters begin to worry about how Kenichi was effected by Tanaka's death at the hands of Ogata, but Kenichi returns ready to begin his training, which surprises them all. During this time, Akisame opperates on Rimi and saves her life from the negative affects of Sei Dou Goui and regularly checks up on her and Ryuto. A couple days later, Sakaki notes he's still bothered by Tanaka's death while Akisame states he's now resolved to not let this happen to Kenichi or his friends. When Sakaki notes the armed groups are teaming up with Yami and the Shinpaku will likely fight them more, Akisame notes they can't stop there resolve. They all agreed that they would eventually fight the weapon division on a frequent basis, which is when Shigure comes up with a plan for helping the Shinpaku Alliance, a plan which she calls the "Shigure-chan Special". After the Elder leaves on a trip for a few days, Akisame and Sakaki wonder why he hasn't returned in the past week, and with Apachai's statement over him possibly fighting a strong opponent, they wonder who could be giving him a hard time. Later, at Ryozanpaku, Akisame and the others are visited by Inspector Honmaki and are shocked to hear how he and the entire police must guard Yami at a governmental institution prompting Akisame to realize how far there influence has reached and that they are the reason the elder hasn't returned yet. Regardless, he and the other masters are all determined to put them away in Big Lock. The next day, as all the masters prepare for their battle against yami and the government, the other masters decide to leave Shigure with Kenichi and Miu in case the armed members of yami decide to move. Kenichi begins to complain about how reckless their actions are, to which they say that as martial artists they have to stand by their beliefs to the very end, with Sakaki even saying that one day Kenichi would be standing side by side with them. They then arrive in the heart of the city, awaited by a battalion of police officers protecting the building that the one shadow nine fists are currently in. After Inspector Honmaki steps in on their behalf to stop his men from shooting at them, Akisame is shocked seeing Honmaki shot by one of his own men and treats him the best he can, but he was wearing a bullet proof vest. After Sakaki convinces them to move aside and do what's right, they stand down (and Akisame knocks out the one who shot Honmaki). He and the others arrive at the top of the building the Yami masters are at and surround them. Upon seeing Saiga again after so long, he questions what he is doing and why he won't say anything to him. Getting no response, he and the other masters form together in breath and sync, something Mikumo notes is perfectly done. Akisame states they would never have come at a disadvantage against Yami and when they join forces together, there power increases exponentionally stating they have learned to work together unlike Yami. Just as Akisame and the others prepare to fight, he notes something is off in their killing intent. When Honmaki arrives to inform them of the armed division at the bay of Tokyo, Akisame curses the situation noting it was all a diversion. Once they are in the conference room, Akisame and the others are amazed that Yami would use 7 of the One Shadow, Nine Fists as a deversion and tells Sakaki they need to hold it together otherwise one single misstep could result in disaster. During the conversation with Yami and the Prime Minister, Akisame notices on the monitor that Shigure is at the docks as Sakaki notes she likely took Kenichi and Miu with her. As the situation at the docks are getting out of hand, the rest of the masters begrudgingly leave in defeat, but Akisame has a talk with Saiga over how there is a high change his daughter is on the ship as well. Saiga just responds she will handle it with her own power, prompting Akisame to be surprised by his reaction stating those are not the words of the man who went to Tidat to save her. However, he then asks if he's betting on the man who you recognized and allowed to use your tekkou to protect Miu, Saiga smiles and agrees before walking away, surprising Akisame. The other Ryozanpaku masters are making their way towards the battle as Akisame says they need to take a shortcut and jump off of buildings. Once they go back to Ryozanpaku, Akisame corrects Kenichi on Shigure's capture being his fault but Shigure's own due to how Shigure was naive and entirely to blame: she had gone in for personal reasons and had involved her two disciples without investigating the opponents. Sakaki is angered by Akisame's words and says that he is too relaxed, with Akisame replying that they would need to calmly think of how to respond. Christopher exclaims that they should slaughter the enemies, telling Ryozanpaku to have the resolve to "fight to the death". Akisame says that they are Katsujinken users to the core and insist that they would never kill. However he is shown to be angered and adds that "...once we're through with them, they'll wish they were dead", and he breaks his calligraphy pen and table (he acts embarassed at the sudden outburst). One day, Kenichi and Miu find him at the Shinpaku headquarters working with Niijima on how to hack any information on Shigure. Later, as Kenichi is kidnapped by some gunmen, Akisame stands in front of their car as they drive in his direction. Some snipers on the roof attempt to shoot the other masters, but find out the ones present are just cut-outs. Akisame says that his thoughts were correct: using Niijima's information squad and his own chaos statistics he had surmised that Kenichi would be targeted. He confirms that Shigure is indeed alive and he flips the van that was charging towards him.Kenichi emerges from the van and is shown to be aware of the whole plan to become bait. As one of the gunmen crawls out to escape, he is stopped by Sakaki who states that he has a lot of questions to ask him. After horrifying the gunmen, the masters, along with Kenichi and Miu, rush out to find Shigure and arrive at an empty long hallway. When they sense powerful auras, they also smell steel as weapons are thrown at the two that takes out the electrical wiring. The two attackers are happy to encounter such able opponents and introduce themselves: "Francisca Freaks" Sherman Camus and "Scramasax Master" Cedric Casken. Despite Akisame and Sakaki easily throwing their opponents away, they get up with little effort and calmly face them.However, once the Ryozanpaku masters went all out they easily defeated their opponents. Just then, someone from the shadows appears under the name Okamoto, who states he works for the government. Okamoto shares the sentiment and gives them a name, Kiyoi Kidou, and says that they might find more information if they locate that person. Okamoto adds that the government has not been able to find Kidou, though Ryozanpaku might have better luck since they know more about the weapons group than they do. The next day, when Kenichi suggests they use Niijima to track down Kiyoi, they go to the Shinpaku Headquarters and locate her location. They find her as a young girl who is blind. Introducing themselves, Kiyoi reveals that Rin Tachibana of the Hachiou Executioner Blade is her half brother, much to the others surprise. As she reveals a phone Rin uses to talk to her she states only he can call her and its impossible to make calls for herself. Just then, the phone rings as its non other than Shigure, shocking everyone while Akisame demands for her location. Shigure is able to give her location out just before the connection is destroyed. As Kenichi is upset, Akisame and Sakaki tell him not to be as they now know where to find her and will save her. As they leave, they are greeted by Okamoto as Akisame says that Okamoto should have heard what happened, knowing that he has put wiretaps in Kiyoi Kidou's room, while Sakaki comments that Okamoto is skilled at hiding his ki and tells him to identify himself. Much later, as a fleet of airplanes are heading towards the Yami base, all of the Ryozanpaku masters, including James Shiba, Danki Kugatachi, and Kagero Sai all walk out after saving the pilots. All the masters walk across the water to the Yami base. They all engage battle with the military and easily crush them, to which Akisame tells Shiba to also join, but Shiba is only interested in Saiga. After the military is dealt with, Akisame and the others are confronted by Yami and the Hachiou members. Taking no time to wait, Akisame holds an angry Sakaki back and demands Shigure's condition. After Mikumo confirms she's alive, Akisame joins the others masters as they help Kensei go after Mildred, to which he only took her garments. It was later revealed he broke her bow and attacked Schtilvay, Agaard, and Rin all at once. Once they prepare to go another round, all the masters engage the Yami forces. After Edeltraft splits the maters up, Akisame tells everyone to just do the best they can. He was then seen engaging Edeltraft in battle. Akisame and Edeltraft exchange poetic verses while fighting and Ma Kensei comments on its nonsensical nature, to which Akisame reveals he's really also unable to understand his speech. Edeltraft then unleashes a flurry of attacks towards Akisame which he has difficulty dodging. As the masters begin to lose their ground, Akisame warns his comrades to watch for the arrows and checks up on James Shiba, but he finds that Shiba has escaped which angers Akisame. When Mikumo goes after Danki, Akisame rushes to help him and aims a palm strike at her back but she catches his wrist and negates the impact of the strike. Akisame is vulnerable because of his attack, letting Mildred shoot a volley of arrows at him. He manages to catch two of the arrows with his hand and Sakaki blocks the other arrows with his arm. He and the others watch horrified as Sai clears the field of arrows from Mildred's grasp and as he is cut down by Seitaro's sneak attack. The other Ryozanpaku masters jump in to help with their combination attack but are stopped by a combination from Mikumo and Raigou. Akisame wonders if the Satsujinken have managed to work together but Mikumo says that Raigou is familiar with Katsujinken techniques and thus was able to synchronize with Mikumo. The Ryozanpaku masters are surrounded by the Yami masters and Mikumo announces that the end of the battle is coming. Deciding that it would be better if she went to the other battle herself, Mikumo seeks to end the battle against the Ryozanpaku masters. She causes an opening for the armed division to land a fatal blow on each of the masters but Akisame unleashes his true strength and manages to catch all the weapons before they land. However Seitaro Raigou appears behind Mikumo and aims to stab Akisame, who is unable to dodge the attack. Kagero Sai regains consciousness and blocks the kodachi with his hoe and lands a punch on Raigou as well. Mikumo then kills Sai, which results in the masters becoming enraged as they resume their battle. As the battle progresses and Agaard and Sougetsu allies with Ryozanpaku for their own pride as martial artists, Mikumo threatens the Ryozanpaku masters with killing Shigure if they continue to resist against them. Rather than standing down, the masters are further angered and says that Shigure has been prepared for that possibility, as sacrificing one's life for the sake of others is the very principle of Katsujinken. Assisted by Cyril's mantra, the Ryozanpaku masters (along with Sougetsu and Agaard) stage a counterattack against Yami. 'Gallery' 121344-akisameshirtless.jpg|Akisame's body underneath his clothes having been built to perfection Zkenichi50 17.jpg|One of Akisame's typical brutal training methods he puts Kenichi through. gallery_22_9_22034.jpg E198d5deb2acb6da5f8adc20c2e5eb4e1348321205 full.jpg k.png|Akisame's morning training with Kenichi K008.jpg|Akisame at his angriest 'Trivia' *The actual techniques Akisame is seen utilizing in the''' '''manga are akin to the japanese arts of aikijujutsu and aikido. However Akisame makes it clear that he has studied several forms of jujitsu and does not teach a particular style. *Akisame seems to have anime knowlegde as seen in chapter 357 when he offers a anime character, that is familliar to Conan from Detective Conan, to a children. *It has been hinted that Akisame has killed somone in the past, as Akisame himself states that when people mourn the death of someone they've killed, they will endlessly sculps statues of the Buddha. It is later confirmed in a back story that Akisame killed Shigure's Father. Albeit the alleged victim wanted to die and insured his own death. Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Ryōzanpaku Category:Master Category:Katsujinken Category:Ryozanpaku Family Category:Characters Category:S-Class Master Category:Jujutsu Users Category:Sei Category:Male